


Strategy Meeting

by Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A gift for a friend, ALL THE FLUFF, Byleth is being cute too, Dedue isnt here, Dimitri being cute, Dimitri isnt edgy anymore, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fun, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Male byleth x Dimitri, Mutual Pining, Not slow burn finally, Post Timeskip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Some spoilers sorry, Spoilers, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), This is kinda cute, This was fluffy and fun to write, Yas my gay bois, im kind of a bad writer, just fluff... so much fluff, no beta we die like Glenn, strategy meeting, yay for cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero/pseuds/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero
Summary: "Yes, of course we always have to have a backup plan if we do get ambushed. This is where you'll be..."Goddess, he was so cute when he talked strategy. Especially the way his green eyes twinkled with a sort of mischief when he talked schemes.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66
Collections: Dimileth





	Strategy Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ama2urre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ama2urre/gifts).



> OK, it's Saturday, and I'm bored. So I wrote this for a friend.
> 
> This is just fluff.
> 
> It's after Dimitri isn't edgy anymore. He's OK now.
> 
> I play MByleth so all the FE3H fics I write alone are featuring Byleth of the male variety. Sorry.

Dimitri shifted in his armor.

He wasn't uncomfortable, or too warm (as he had discarded his cloak on a coat pole earlier), just...

Excited?

That wasn't exactly the word for it, either. He was afraid, too. Just... Excited. The old Blue Lions house was coming up on the final battle- the March towards Enbarr.

Dimitri turned his focus to sweep his gaze around the room. Everyone was here; including the professor he thought to be added to the ranks of the dead. Annette and Mercedes sat together in their chairs at the left side of the table, Felix chose the chair farthest away from Dimitri as possible. Sylvain and Ingrid sat together on the right side, facing Annete and Mercedes. Ashe sat next to Felix, for reasons unknown. Gilbert occupied the first table end.

Next to Dimitri sat Byleth. A friend among friends, the green-haired man occupied the head of the table. He scribbled on the chalkboard in his gorgeously messy handwriting. His hand didn't fit his stoicism at all.

Byleth had a chalkboard next to him, and he was talking up a storm in a whirlpool of battle tactics and group formations. He seemed enthralled in his work as he tried to explain the plan to the Lions at the table.

The Lions, however, seemed less than enthralled.

Byleth clapped his hands together, making a sharp echo in the Cardinal's room. 

"Oi! This is important!"

Sometimes Dimitri thought the way he gathered attention was laughable. He rested his head on his left fist, his gaze focused only on the man before him. He smiled.

Mercedes and Annette had started talking under Byleth, chatting but trying not to be heard whilst doing it. Sylvain was bothering Ingrid by, apparently, breathing.

Byleth clapped his hands again, and stood from his chair abruptly. He snapped his fingers in the face of every Lion.

"Pay. Attention. This. Will. Help. You." He enunciated each word with a snap in everyone's face except Dimitri and Gilbert's.

His hair barely askew now, Byleth sat himself heavily back on his chair and turned to the chalkboard again.

"Now, where were we...?"

"You were talking about backup plans," said Annette.

"Oh, of course. Yes, we will always have to have a backup plan if we do get ambushed. This is where you'll be," he said back to Annette, circling a small x on his board.

Goddess, this man was adorable. Dimitri had thought of that before- this wasn't a new idea to him. He loved the way he gained a seemingly endless energy whenever somebody mentioned "battle tactics" and the way his green eyes twinkled with mischief at the possibility of a scheme.

Dimitri rubbed his eyes. Or, eye, for that matter. He had pulled his hair back into a short ponytail at the crown of his head earlier, and as far as he could tell, Byleth liked it.

Byleth continued to ramble. Dimitri himself lost focus, but pretended to listen by scanning his friend's face. He noticed a few small scars on his cheeks and chin, and a new scratch on his nose. He noticed the way his eyelashes brushed his cheeks ever so slightly when he blinked, and the way the sunlight caught the mint green of his hair and illuminated his cheekbones in a way that one might call beautiful...

Dimitri gulped, returning his mind to himself. His neck was flushed- he was sure of it. Thank the goddess for his armor. Dimitri pushed a small strand of blond hair back behind his ear as he returned his gaze to the table before him.

It was what happened next that he will never forget.

Sylvain turned his head back to the former professor at the head of the table, and interrupted whatever rant Byleth continued to speak.

"I'm sorry, professor, but what are you talking about?" 

Byleth stopped talking instantly. He slowly turned his head in an almost comical way to face the redhead at the table, and snarled.

"You mean you weren't listening?!"

Someone at the table chuckled lightly, and Byleth sat back down at his chair with a huff. He blew a strand of green hair away from his face.

"How do you all expect me to guide you when you won't listen?" 

He stood up again, and pointed in the face of every Lion at the table.

"Honestly!", he began, exasperated. "I try so hard to keep our army alive with the best possible tactics in the best possible scenarios. I keep you motivated and happy, not to mention ALIVE, and goddamit, you don't even have the courtesy to listen whilst I'm trying to talk!"

Oddly enough, the professor stood on his chair to give him extra height and authority. Not that he really needed it to strike fear in the hearts of his former students.

"I use the legendary Sword of the Creator to keep monsters, mages, and imperial troops at bay for you, and I don't even get a thank you! I've learned HEALING MAGIC so that I might keep you alive! Do I not even get an OUNCE of RESPECT from you?! Goddess, I might as well just take Dimitri and have just the two of us storm Enbarr!"

This was where something magical happened.

It was like watching someone in third person, and it all seemed to happen in slow motion. 

Dimitri stood up, kicked his chair aside, strode over to Byleth, grabbed his collar and kissed him.

Byleth seemed shocked, but... in a good way?

It was an odd feeling, Dimitri decided, to love someone. Now, as he felt his hands grasp the professor's collar and pull him down so that he might lay his lips on his own, he realized this feeling.

He loved him.

Dimitri pulled away first. He was also the first to realize the room had gone completely silent. His face feeling like a ball of fire, he sat back down on the wooden chair to the corner of Byleth.

Byleth stood aghast on his chair, locked somewhat comically in a shocked position. He tried to continue speaking, but to no avail.

"Now, um.. The way we... um... the, er... oh, goddammit."

Now, Byleth blew his hair out of his face, hopped down from his chair, and kicked the chair out of the way. He strode quickly over to Dimitri, lifted his head and planted his lips full on his.

Oddly enough, there was an eruption of cheers.

Annette stood up, cheering. "Yes! Finally!" 

Mercedes got up along with Annette, and joined her in her own cheers. Gilbert and Ashe clapped, and Sylvain wolf-whistled. Ingrid and Felix just seemed pure shocked.

Byleth pulled away again, and sat heavily on his chair. He was smiling...

"All right, all right, settle down. Where was I...?"

Dimitri smiled to himself, his hair ruffled and his face as red as a tomato. Maybe, he thought, just maybe he wasn't sleeping alone with his demons tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yas.
> 
> This was short, but fun to write.


End file.
